


Ruling the Lands

by HugeSpnFan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeSpnFan/pseuds/HugeSpnFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Avengers and before Thor 2. I am pretty much doing my own thing here. As I progress I may have the stories over lap a bit or go my own path I don't know yet. </p><p>Loki has always worked alone in his plans, and this woman is irritating. But she loves chaos almost as much as he does. Is that why he wants to keep her around? Maybe it's because she can handle herself in a fight. Or maybe it's the undying loyalty that attracts him. Loki isn't sure but together they will rule the lands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relocation

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this isn't finished. I have an outline that I am following and a plan for this. I will probably have typos but I have a friend who will read what I post and point them out for me. She needs an invite yet. Anyways the first few chapters are the set up and not very eventful so please bear with me. Also this is the first long fic I have written. I wrote two short smut fics (Supernatural) before so this is new.

Look what my great and amazing friend made me!!

 

Loki awoke with a start. His heart was racing and skin wet with the cold sweat of terror. Yet another nightmare. He has had the same one every night, or when he slept as he often avoided sleep because of it, since the fall. He still isn't 100 percent sure exactly how he landed or got out but he knows the end result, a failed invasion of Midgard. He stayed sitting, examining his surroundings. His nightmare so intense Loki forgot where he was, and for a split second even who he was. He has yet to figure out why the nightmare bothers him so much. Sure he had his heart broken but it wasn't something someone like Loki would dwell on. The fall was pretty bad. The endless sensation of waiting for the ground to finally show it's head. Loki had hoped the nightmares would eventually just go away. He convinced himself they would. Unfortunately for him, the nightmares haven't been getting better at all. They were just as terrible as the first time he had one. He laid back down with a flop, catching his breath. He was ready and willing to give up on sleep but he just needed to calm down first.

At that very moment the one person he loathed walked into the jail, dungeon, prison of monsters?

"Thor. How nice of you to pay a visit."

Loki, not in the mood for Thor's we are still brothers speech, rolled his eyes. His not brother stood with back straight and a serious look in his eyes.

"Loki why must you insist we argue? Does it not satisfy you to have a civil conversation?"

"Who needs conversations when all they lead to is the revelation of feelings? And as I no longer have a reason for "happy" feelings, I must settle for bitter."

Loki had forgotten about his nightmare of the fall and was now focused on ridding himself of the one in front of him.

"I see you are in no mood to talk. I shall leave you to peace."

"What no speech?!" Loki called as Thor continued walking away. "Maybe you should give up more often. It benefits everyone." Loki muttered to the now empty room. Usually Thor was more... put together. He argued with Loki about who was right and Loki was where he belonged. They were still brothers bla bla. Sometimes he would go on for hours trying to make Loki see sense. Of course Loki usually just tuned him out or insulted him.

Loki grabbed the book of his small desk. At least his mother fought for the furniture on his behalf. Even though he knows who he is, Loki still considers Frigga his mother. She raised him. More than Odin did surely but she always stood by him. Even though he had made MANY mistakes by this point, Frigga still fought for simple things to make Loki happy. She had ALWAYS treated Loki like Thor's equal and if Loki is honest with himself, that is all he really wants. Thor has always out ranked him, always had more friends. Loki... Loki was treated differently. Not by the common Asgardian but by his family, well all but Frigga of course.

He flicked on the light near his bed and began to read about Midgardian physics. He had read most of the books on Asgard by this point in his punishment so Loki convinced his "brother" to grab him some books from Midgard. Just as he began to read his brother marched back in, obviously in a hurry. He walked up to Loki's cell and told him to grab his things. When Loki asked why, Thor refused to answer him. This was perfect. He was being relocated. This was the perfect chance for him to escape. At that moment 5 guards walked in and stood behind Thor. That would make things more difficult. Loki grabbed his things but demanded an answer as to why he had to move. Thor explained that some Jotuns were looking for Loki to get revenge on him, for tricking them and trying to destroy the entire race. Loki however, also wanted to know WHERE he was being moved to. THAT Thor was unwilling to release. So Loki went along with it.

They came to Heimdall and the bifrost. So he wasn't even going to be on Asgard? Well that was just splendid. When they landed... Of course. Midgard. Of all the places Midgard would be the one that he would be eternally locked up in. Thor had friends here now. The Avengers. They would get the joy of keeping a close eye on their new pet. Loki's mood went from hopeful to hopeful but mostly bitter. On the bright side the Avengers would be a much easier escape than his previous guards. For now he would have to wait. Escaping would be less expected if he waited.

As the Avengers took Loki to his new cell, he realized where he was going. The same "inescapable" cell as last time. Only this time, the Avengers are less likely to fall for one of his signature tricks. He may have to wait a long while.


	2. HER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the original and hopefully bad ass female character worthy of Loki's attention.

There she stood in front of the mirror checking herself out. Not in the typical sense of doing so, however. She was making sure all her identifying marks were completely covered by the tight, black, leather material spread across her entire body in one piece. She placed her ebony, black hair up in a braided bun and hid it beneath her plain, shiny back motorcycle helmet.  


She left her modern black and chrome condo and went to the garage. She told the valet he wasn't needed and found her motorcycle. She owned a 2015 Black, 2006 FXD-I is powered by a JIMS131 Twin Cam engine modified by T-Man Performance, all internal components are WPC metal surface treated. Air is forced fed through ProCharger to add boost in speed. The power of the engine is held by AIM 3rd generation CF2 clutch, Gear shifting is done by Pingel electric shifter. The engine boasts 224 Horsepower at rear wheel, transmitted with Sundance / RK chain. In other words, its the fastest street legal Harley Davidson motorcycle.  
She began to pack it with the materials required for her next adventure. She had installed a hidden compartment which had become her hidden arsenal. She had a custom Bernoulli semi automatic shotgun, a Barrett M82 sniper rifle and a Glock 22 she had acquired from an FBI agent who stood in her way, was hidden beneath the seat. She threw her toned leg over the seat and headed off.  


She swerved between cars going WELL over the speed limit. Going in out and out and around she had managed to have most of the other drivers honking at her recklessness. Cops occasionally came after her but they have yet to successfully catch her. One had wounded her but after shooting him in the throat he failed to take her in.  
After driving MANY hours, she had arrived at The Federal Reserve Bank of Cleveland, one of the most heavily guarded banks in the United States. She pulled a mask from her compartment. She was ready for action.  


It wasn't that she needed the money, she just got bored and liked to watch people squirm. Mass death brings out the word in people and THAT is what fuels her. Some of the "experts" say she gets off on it and maybe she does but if so it's not sexual. It's the adrenaline. She's hooked. It's sweet in her mouth. Screaming and crying and begging makes her inexplicably happy.  


She had memorized the blue prints of the buildings and had hired a low life scumbag to scope out the cameras for good money. He never knew her name and didn't ask any questions and received $1k for it. She was ready for anything they threw her way. She adjusted the Kevlar vest beneath the leather and went inside guns blazing.  


"Get on the ground!! Move and I'll blow everyone's brains out!!"  


Women screamed and men pretended they were brave. The women were told to shut up and the men were put in their place. She took care to avoid the cameras" view and shot them useless one by one.  


Then came the media. They were always hopping at the opportunity to catch the greatest bank robber alive on tape, not for the justice of course, but money. They were always interrogating witnesses, scarring them further just to gain a few views. Sometimes, the cops would use the media to try to scare her or "appeal to her humanity." It never works.  


Loki watched from the complimentary TV located outside his cell. He watched the girl scare children and cause the parents stress and he couldn't help but stare in aww. She had no remorse. She was loving it. He watched her shoot two men and a teenage girl who tried to run and she was smiling. Loki had seen others panic and screw things up after killing someone. She... She was great.  


The girl had continued to dance around and work her master piece. She had even pulled out her phone for back round music. She played Renegade by Styx for a perfect ironic bad ass feel. This was her element.


	3. It was on the News

The girl, or rather woman was calm and collected. She didn't worry about the authorities because no one knew who she was. Once she escaped, and she will escape, she would go into hiding for a while until the feds and everyone else tracking her were more interested in current cases. Sometimes this took weeks. Sometimes it took months or even years but she never left the game. Who would? It gave her the sadistic thrill she loved and enough money to buy the White House, theoretically speaking of course. She had no interest in stopping. 

She had collected the money she had wanted, which was all of it. The loss of everything hurts worse than the loss of some. She had loaded it up in a VERY large, black fabric sack. Anything that would fit in her bike's compartment she kept. The rest she burned. 

The people annoyed her sometimes. Sure the crying was fun and all, but is crying for three hours straight really going to help you? 

Thor walked into Loki's cell room. Loki had noted that her looked stern and upset over something. It was almost the same look he had the very first time he walked into the Asgardian prison days after Loki was recovered from the hole. Thor had walked in front of the tv silently and began watching. 

"She's good. Not good enough though. The Avengers, my friends, will stop her in no time."

The Avengers had been formed shortly after Captain America had settled in to the time period. SHIELD claimed the world needed a group of superheroes to look after the world when not so normal things happened, so they made one. Now there was a group of six courageous and strong men and one woman ready to jump into the line of fire when the Earth was at risk. 

"I wouldn't count on it. This girl clearly has alot of experience up her sleeve" Loki said smoothly.

"Ah Yes but she has never experienced anything like the Avengers. They will stop her and she will be punished for her actions."

"Like I am?" 

"You attempted to destroy an entire race and their planet. You nearly killed our father and lied to our mother. So yes. I suppose you could relate her future to yours."

"I tried to remove a race of monsters just as you had before your exile. They deserve to die." Loki replied, clearly upset at Thor's words. "And ""our parents"" are YOUR parents. I will get out of this cell and once I do, my previous actions will be NOTHING."

Thor left and Loki had caught sight of the screen just in time to see the girl slit the throat of a bank teller trying to call the cops. 

The Avengers had assembled and arrived at the bank in record time. They were famous of course, Captain America even having his own trading cards and the media fed off their arrival like leaches. By the time they had approached the bank, the girl was ready.

They sprung on her. They had orders not to kill her but were also old to do what it takes. She attacked first. A knife in her hand, she charged at the Captain. He evaded, her and hit her with his shield. She was knocked backwards but nit off her feet.

"Stop this and come peacefully or we will hurt you" Steve tried

She of course didn't listen. "Go ahead and do it then. The only thing worse than losing to you losers is surrendering."

Fighting proceeded for a while until she had lodged her knife into Natasha's leg. Next came Tony. She had latched on to and altered his suit and managed to electrocute him. After that Steve stepped in. He had punched her and knocked her out with his shield.

Loki and Bruce, in different parts of the tower and on different channels had watched this all go on. It was the top news right now.


	4. Getting Along

She awoke with a start. Mild panic set in after she realized not only did she had no idea where she was, there was also a man standing next to her. She stood up immediately got on her feet and began analyzing the new man. He was tall in green and black clothing with black raven like hair. He stood with great posture and confidence. The longer she looked the more she seemed to recognize him. The two stood staring awkwardly at each other for a long while until she broke the silence.

 

“You were in the news once… Yeah you uhh tried to kill Thor with that metal thing.” Then she sarcastically added, “How’d that work for you? Oh wait I already know.” 

 

“Yeah and how did robbing that bank work out for you?” Loki replied snidely.

 

“I have robbed over a hundred banks and the only reason I failed this time was because I was outnumbered by a bunch of steroid juiced guys and a guy in a billion dollar mechanical suit.”

 

“I must admit, you did fare pretty well considering the circumstances.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

Loki paused. He wanted to say… or rather almost said “I am Loki, son of Odin and I am a god!” But that was no longer true. It was never true. He never was Odin’s son or Thor’s brother. He wasn’t a god. He was a monster. 

 

“I am Loki, the monster your children fear in their dreams. I bring chaos and pain for the pleasure of watching you all panic. You all are greedy and worry about nothing other than yourselves and it will bring me a great amount of joy to destroy your race.”

 

“Oh cool. I’m Rachel. Well enough of the chat how do we get out of here?”

 

“You want out? Good luck. My brother enjoyed informing me that this cell was made to contain Hulk and our chances of getting out are impossibly low.”

 

“Well you’ve been here longer. I was hoping you would have at least come up with some sort of plan. Hell even a minor fraction of a plan would be beneficial right now.”

 

“I have yet to think of a plan but I have acquired some information. Stark has his computer check to make sure everything is secure every 10 minutes. He commands the thing with his voice. Even with the technology watch one of their so called team checks on us every hour. If you scratch the glass of the cell it will send off alarms and prepare to fall. Then all they have to do is press that button and we drop.”

 

“Alright I guess we’ll have to be fast.”

They had come up with a plan that involved Loki using a great deal of his magic to manipulate Tony into removing the alarms on the cell. Then Rachel would take her knife which was sharp enough to cut glass and create an exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short. I promise the next one will have action. Bad Ass action.


End file.
